Love can Kill
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: Percy, Leo and Jason are sent on a quest to get back Zeus lightning bolt that was stolen again. But they have to encounter someone really powerfull. This person can almost control them. The only way they get the lightning bolt is if some one does some thing. If you want to know read on
1. Chapter 1

**So hope you enjoy and plz follow and review and all that stuff.**

POV: No Particular

"She has taken something from me and you three boys have to get it back for me or you will eat voltage." Zeus said annoyed. "Who is she?" Asked Leo.

"Yeah and what is this thing." Percy asked. "She is one of the most powerful person that only one goddess has been able to defeat.

The thing is my lightning bolt. Its been stolen AGAIN!" Zeus said extremely irritated. Percy snickered. "Why is ...uh she so powerful and where is she." Jason asked.

"She has power of the one thing that controls every person. She is in Keys, Florida in one of the sewers. Now Go!" Zeus ordered.

The boys left Olympus. "What do you think he meant when he said the power that controls every person." Leo asked. "I'm not sure but we better get going." Jason said.

POV: PERCY

Percy had the urge to laugh when Zeus said he lost his lightning bolt again. But he was worried about what would happen in Florida.

When Zeus said the thing that controls all people really creeped Percy out. The boys got on the new dragon that Leo built and named it Horrendus which according to Jason meant awesome in Latin, which was Leo's point.

Leo sat at the front and steered Horrendus. Behind Leo sat Percy and then Jason. Horrendus looked exactly like Festus but only with green glowing eyes.

They flew for about 4 hours. Percy slept through it all because of air sickness. Percy woke up and saw Florida keys underneath.

Huge beaches spread across with am aqua blue water that Percy really felt like going swimming in. Palm trees were all around and you saw dolphins jumping in the distance.

Leo lowered Horrendus on an abandoned beach. Mortals would probably think it was a huge rock or something. The boys jumped off Percy feet suck in the sand. They started to walk to the city to find a map.

Kids in swim suits and floating blow up animal water toys were running to the beaches. Percy wanted to run like a little kid to the water and go swimming.

They walked past a few brightly colored houses and shops. They came to a tourist shop and walked inside. A man came and greeted them.

He introduced himself as Pavalo. "Do you happen to know we're the biggest sewer is?" "I do." He said. "Can you tell us?" Asked Leo.

"Only if you buy something." Pavalo said. Great, Percy thought annoying sales people. Percy grabbed the nearest thing and pulled out a couple dollars from his pocket.

"Here." Percy said, "We bought something now tell us." "Okay, it is if you go in this room and through a little door and that is the entrance." Pavalo said leading the guys into another room and showing them a small door.

"Well, can we go through that door since its in your shop." Jason asked. "Ahh..." Percy pulled out five bucks and gave it to Pavalo. "You may enter." Pavalo said satisfied.

Percy really hated annoying sales people. The the most annoying were the ones that follow you around the street. They went through the door which had stairs leading to a dark tunnel.

Percy pulled out flashlight from his bag and turned it on. The ceiling was dripping water that smelt like rotten eggs. "Did to many chickens die in here or what?" Leo said.

They kept walking through the tunnel. "How are we suppose to find uh she in a place like this." Percy asked.

The tunnel had exits and turns everywhere. "Follow me." Jason said. "She is any way probably in the biggest space which is filled with air and I can sense where it is." Jason continued.

Jason turn right and kept going straight on. He turned a few more times until they came to a huge space. They enter the room and expected something to attack.

The room was circular with two other openings on the opposite side. They heard footsteps from the other side and a girl emerged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah this is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy, follow and revie and stuff. **  
POV:LEO

The girl that came out was the most beautiful girl Leo had ever seen in his entire life. She was like a magnet pulling him toward her.

Percy grabbed a pipe. "Leo don't!" Came a voice in his head. "You can't resist me." She said. Her voice was like listening to butterfly's sing. She walked toward Percy. "Where's the lighting bolt." Asked Percy.

"Somewhere, but if you want it one of you have to do something." She came and stood next to Percy. "Get away from me." Percy ordered. "Oh." She said amazed. "Who are you?" Leo asked.

"I am Selia, the one only Aphrodite can defeat. I was created so no man can resist me. They have to be with me and I'm used to break their hearts but if I want I can kill ." She said.

Selia walked over to Jason. Jason was grabbing the wall. He obviously found it hard to not go to her and kiss her. Then Selia came to Leo. Leo the one that was most vulnerable on this topic.

"You're the weakest one here." Selia said. "All it takes is one kiss." Leo turned and tried not to look at her. "No"Leo said.

Selia put her face close to his. Leo wanted to kiss her but he couldn't, her trick was to break people's hearts at the least but she could kill him. He didn't want to be broken hearted but he didn't exactly know what it felt like.

He was guessing not to nice. He took a step back. Selia smiled at him which Leo thought was like looking at a bunch of the prettiest flowers in the world. Selia walked toward him again because she knew she could break Leo in the end.

Leo's heart was pounding. Percy and Jason were staring at him. Selia brushed her lips against his but Leo jerk sideways. Percy and Jason looked surprised he could hold out for so long.

There was one way to get the lightning bolt but it was risky. "I'll kiss you after you tell me where the lightning bolt is." Leo said.

Percy and Jason shook their heads like "Leo don't." Selia smiled. "It's through that tunnel in a little locked room. Now come."

Leo stepped forward and started leaning for the kiss before he burst in the flame. Then the other boys understood the plan.

Percy blasted Selia with water and Jason flew up and grabbed Leo and landed next to the entrance to the tunnel.

They started running through the tunnel. They came to a locked room. Leo put his hand on the locked. "It's not busting." "I forgot to tell you that only I can open it."

Selia said behind them. They all turned. "I'll open it after he." Selia pointed to Leo. "Keeps his promise." Percy took his arm "Don't do it." "I have to." Leo said.

He walked up to Selia slowly. Selia grabbed Leo and held him so he couldn't leave. Then Selia kissed him and Leo fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review and stuff and follow and enjoy. **

POV:JASON

Jason and Percy had stared in horror as Leo kissed the girl and just fell to the floor looking like all life had been sucked out of him.

She smiled in satisfactory. Now Jason was officially scared of kisses. After seeing a kiss making his friend look dead and then the person who did it look happy. Jason shivered.

"What did you do to him?" Percy demanded. "On the outside nothing, on the inside is a different story." She said and started to leave. "The door." Jason said angrily. She flicked her hand and the door flew open.

In there was the sparking bolt of his father. Jason grabbed it and Percy picked up Leo. Leo was hanging limp.

Jason and Percy and Jason started walking back the way they came. They walked up the little stairs and through the little door. Pavalo was talking to a costumer and they snuck past him.

They walked out in the city of Florida, Keys. They walked back to Horrendus. The dragon saw Leo hanging then he was alert.

They got on the dragon and Horrendus flew off the second everyone was on safely. When they got back to camp Leo's heart beat had slowed by a lot.

They laid him down on the grass. Zeus materialized in front of them. "I'm glad at least two of you came out alive." Zeus said while taking the lightning bolt from Jason. "How can we save him?" Asked Jason.

Zeus placed his hand on Leo. "The poison in him is strong..." "Poison?" Asked Percy. "Her kiss contains a poison that run through the body before it literally shatters the heart. "

Jason and Percy gave him a look like so... "The only way you can save him is if you merge blood and this means both of you.

It takes the un-Poisoned blood and spreads it out the poison, but you all will feel pain now and then for the next few days. " Zeus said.

"Anything to save him." Percy said uncapping his pen. Then he held the sword in his hand and slid it across Leo's palm and did it to his own hand.

He passed the sword to Jason. He slid it across his palm. They stuck their hands onto Leo's palm and their blood merged.

Jason felt really awkward doing this or it was something like Percy and Jason were fighting about who got to hold Leo's hand.

They removed their hands and picked Leo up. The blood started to dry on his hand but it still stung a bit.

They brought Leo to the infirmary. A group of Demi-gods came around. "What happened?" One asked."I'm pretty sure you don't want to know." Percy said. They walked away.


End file.
